The invention relates to a vibrating spiral conveyor, consisting of vibrating system with a useful mass and a counter mass, which can be brought into a mutually oppositely oscillating rotational vibrating movement about a central axis of rotation over at least one driving device, the useful mass and the counter mass being mounted so that they can be moved with respect to one another over spring arrangements, which are distributed about the axis of rotation, a portion of the useful mass being a pot, which is disposed detachably and exchangably.